The present invention relates generally to copper-containing compositions and methods that are useful, for example, in herbicidal, fungicidal, bactericidal, algaecidal or other pesticidal applications.
As background to the present disclosure, aquatic organisms very commonly arise as undesired pests in waters and wetlands of the United States of America and elsewhere. Examples include cyanobacteria, planktonic algae, filamentous algae, and macroalgae (Chara, Nitellopsis, Nitella, Bangia and Tolypella). These pests often present problems in ponds, lakes, and other water bodies such as: degrade aesthetics, decrease property values, clog irrigation intakes, produce off flavor taste/smell to drinking water/fish, disrupt ecological integrity, create health concerns through toxin production and impede fishing/recreational activities.
Copper has been used in the control of aquatic weeds, fungi, and algae. Commercially, copper algaecides are available as liquid formulations of dissolved copper salts and complexes of copper salts. Formulations of copper-based algaecides differ and formulation advancements in some cases are designed to enhance the affinity and efficacy for targeted algae management. Since efficacy of copper algaecides is manifested after transfer of copper into the cell, development of formulations that increase penetration would be advantageous because they can provide a greater degree of control with lower amounts of product.
Formulation stability is another key factor in the successful development of formulations. The development of storage-stable, flowable liquid formulations has presented many difficulties over the years. Attempts to prepare such formulations meet with a variety of failures, commonly involving phase separation and/or an inhomogeneous distribution of the copper or other active component(s) of the formulation. In view of the background in this area, needs exist for improved and/or alternative formulations of copper pesticidal agents.